marquies_xfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Raidepisode Infekted
right|300px Hier findet ihr eine Erklärung wie ihr die erste Raidepisode Infekted meistern könnt. Überschrift Raidepisode Infekted Raidhilfe Überschrift Weltraumkampf Ihr holt euch die Quest und fliegt in den Borg Sektor ins Sibirian System. Nach dem ihr das System betreten habt, denkt man erstmal naja 2 große Kuben und 2 kleine, kein Problem. Aber es verbergen sich Unmengen an Sonden und Sphären und hin und wieder den einen oder anderen Kubus. Gerade die masse an Sphären macht eine ganze menge schaden, wo wir ein ums andere mal gestorben sind. Aufgabe ist es die 3 Objekte um den Transwarp kanal und dann das Transwarp Portal selber zu zerstören. Nachdem wir herausgefunden hatten wie, ging es eigentlich recht easy. Ein Taktiker fliegt direkt auf die 3 Objekte und während die anderen 4 die Gruppen ablenken, beseitigt der Taktiker das Objekt. Auf das Tor sollten dann alle zusammen gehen. Kurz bevor das Tor platz, kommt noch ein großer Taktischer Kubus aus dem Portal. Ein richtiges Monster, aber auch den kann man mit Fokus fire klein bekommen. Anmerkung: Wenn ihr am Tor kämpft sind die Objekte und das Tor selbst durch ein Schutzschirm geschützt. Der Schutzschirm um das Tor selbst fällt immer als erstes. Der Taktiker muß dann zwingend das Tor angreifen, bis das Schutzschild um das Tor wieder angeht. Hat der Taktiker genug Schaden am Tor gemacht, fällt dafür dann der Schutzschild um eines der 3 Objekte. Ist ein Gruppenwhipe unabwendbar, fliegt nicht einzeln wieder ins Kampfgeschehen, sondern sammelt euch am Respawn Punkt und fliegt zusammen wieder zum Tor. Nach der Zerstörung der 3 Objekte, des Tores und des Taktischen Kubus könnt ihr auf die Station fliegen. Allerdings solltet ihr vorher noch die gedropten Items looten. Bodenkampf Nach dem Raumkampf geht es runter auf die Raumstation. Genau da fängt es an wirklich Haarig zu werden. Massen an Borg stürmen auf einen ein. Wichtig für die Mopkämpfe bis zum ersten Boss: - Minen und Force Field Dome II sind ein must have und machen es wesentlich einfacher die Türdurchgänge zu sperren, so das ihr euch mit Massiv Aoe um die Drohnen kümmern könnt. - Neben dem Aoe Schaden ist Fokus Fire auf ein Ziel ebenfalls ein Must have. Beseitigt schnell Elite und Schwere Drohnen. - Beseitigt erst die Interlink Transmitter. Die sind absolutes Primärziel !! Beseitigt immer nur 1 Interlink Transmitter durch Fokus Fire und kümmert euch dann um einen zweiten oder dritten. Der Angriff auf einen Transmitter pullt immer nur eine Feindgruppe. Sollten Gruppen von Feinden sich durch die nächsten Räume laufend bewegen, pullt zuerst sie, den sonst besteht zu schnell die Gefahr 2 Gruppen zu pullen was relativ sicher zum Whipe führt. - Zerstört einen Transmitter und zieht euch dann ein Stück zurück damit ihr die anstürmende Feindgruppe mit Aoe bearbeiten könnt. Verzichtet auf Aoe während ihr auf den Transmitter schießt !! Zweiter Bossfight Der zweite Boss is relativ einfach, aber sorgt auch für ne kleine überraschung. Den während man auf ihn Fokus Feuer macht, fängt der Boss auf einmal an zu labern und schwubs hat man nicht nur Verstärkung vor sich, sondern auch hinter sich, die wenn man zwischen ihnen steht zum sicheren whipe führen. Wenn der Boss anfängt zu reden, ab nach links an die Wand und ne kiste zwischen sich und den Boss und der vorderen Gruppe bringen. Vergesst nicht eure Fähigkeiten einzusetzen: Force Field Dome, Minenfelder, Schildgenerator und Heilung sind sehr wichtig !! Beseitigt auch hier wieder zuerst die Elite und Schweren Drohnen durch Fokus Feuer und kümmert euch erst um den Boss wenn alle anderen Drohnen das zeitliche gesegnet haben. Nach dem Kampf looten und zum Ausgang gehen. Links vom Ausgang sind 2 Konsolen die zeitgleich aktiviert werden müssen damit das Schutzschild den durchgang freigibt. Kämpft nun wie vor dem Bosskampf euch zum letzten Raum durch. Fokus Feuer auf einen !! Transmitter (ohne Aoe) und etwas zurückziehen und die anstürmende Drohnen Gruppe vernichten. Endkampf Der letzte Raum beherbergt 4 Schilde in den Ecken und ein Generator in der mitte. Erst wenn alles down ist kommt der Endboss aus seinem Raum. Vorkampf: - Bevor ihr den letzten Raum betretet teilt euer Team in 2 Teams auf. Ihr braucht für die Mittelplattform 1 Taktiker und 1 Heiler = 1 Team (Team1) Ihr braucht für die Ecken die anderen 3 leute = 1 Team (Team2) Legt bei Team 2 eine Reihenfolge fest. Wer übernimmt welche Konsole und in welcher Reihenfolge springt ihr über die Kisten in die nächste Ecke. Konzentriert euch und dann gehts los ! Team 1 stürmt voran auf die Mittelplattform und greift dort die linke Drohne zuerst an. Der Enginer stellt auf der Mittelplattform wann immer es geht ein Schildgenerator auf. Während sich nun Team 1 um die Drohnen auf der Mittelplattform kümmert, bewegt sich Team 2 in die erste Ecke die rechts unten vom Eingang aus gesehen liegt. Team 2 beseitigt nun die Drohnen in der Ecke bevorzugt indem sie die Drohnen ins Wasser stossen. Und wenn kein Feindfeuer mehr eintrifft positioniert sich jeder der 3 an einer Konsole und gemeinsam und Zeitgleich werden sie aktiviert. Vorsicht: eintreffendes Feindfeuer, Plasmabrände verhindern das aktivieren einer Konsole. Ihr müst zwingend die 3 Konsolen gleichzeitig aktivieren. Kommunikation ist hier das A und O. Sollte Team 2 von irgendwo beschossen werden ist dies Team 1 mitzuteilen die sich darum kümmern das Feuer auf sich zu ziehen. Sollten alle 3 Konsolen bedient worden sein, fällt das Schutzschild in der Ecke. Während nun die ersten 2 aus Team 2 sich zur nächsten Ecke bewegen, schaltet der dritte Spieler an dem Generator einen Virus ein und folgt dann seinem Team zur nächsten Ecke. Dort und an den folgenden Ecken wiederholt ihr die vorgehensweise. Da ihr ein Zeitlimit habt alle 4 Schutzschilde auszuschalten, müst ihr schnell arbeiten, da ihr sonst extra Runden drehen müst. Solltet ihr es schaffen, alle 4 Schutzschilde auszuschalten so fällt das Schutzschild auf der mittelplattform. Sobald das geschieht, haben alle Fokus Fire auf den Generator in der Mitte zu machen. Bis dahin gilt: Achtet auf Heilung, Springt vorsichtig. Eile ist geboten, aber Sicherheit beim Springen ist wichtiger. Tötet die Drohnen in den Ecken nicht vorzugsweise durch eure Waffen, sondern stoßt wann immer es geht sie in die Flüssigkeit unter euch. Geratet nicht in Panik wenn mal einer Stirbt (rept ihn einfach wenn möglich) und seit nicht frustriert wenn ihr extra Runden drehen müst, weil ihr nicht schnell genug seit. Erfahrung ist hier wichtig und die bekommt ihr nur durch Versuche. Bosskampf Glückwunsch, ihr habt es fast geschafft. Nachdem ihr den Generator auf der Mittelplattform zerstört habt, bewegt ihr euch alle wieder zum Eingang des Raumes und Positioniert euch direkt vor dem Schutzschild. Der Boss macht Massiv Aoe Schaden. Sollte er euch also gemeinsam erwischen, steigt die Whipe Wahrscheinlichkeit an. Wenn der Boss nun also aus seiner Kammer kommt, wird er erstmal etwas reden, was euch die Zeit gibt zum Eingang zu laufen. Achtet darauf auf dem Weg dahin nicht ins Wasser zu fallen. Wenn der Boss nun in den Angriff geht, so wird einer von euch Primärziel des Bosses. Dies sieht man durch einen Blau schimmernden Kranz um denjenigen. Derjenige der Primärziel ist, muß sofort Richtung Mittelplattform laufen, während die anderen ihre Position halten. Wichtiger Tipp: Sagt im TS an, wer Ziel ist, in der Hektik des Kampfes sieht nicht immer jeder wer da nun grad Ziel ist. Wer seinen Namen hört, läuft umgehend Richtung mitte !! Der Boss wird nun Idealerweise Aoe Schaden auf sein Primärziel machen, aber nur ihn stark zusetzen. Die anderen bekommen kein Schaden. Heiler sollten nun umgehend ihr Gruppenmitglied wieder hochheilen (Gesundheit und Schilde !!) Ist der Angriff vorbei, verbleiben ein paar Sekunden bis zum nächsten Angriff. Derjenige der gerade angegriffen wurde läuft wieder zu dem anderen und ihr schaut wer als nächstes Primärziel ist. Wenn ihr den blauen Kranz um einen seht, sagt an wer das ist so das derjenige sich nach vorne bewegen kann. Ihr solltet schnell arbeiten aber nicht in Hektik geraten. Wenn ihr diese Taktik nun konsequent weiterführt, legt ihr den Boss relativ leicht. Lasst euch nicht durch Bugs aus der Ruhe bringen. Es kann passieren das Leute sterben und beim Sterben durch das Schild nach aussen fallen. Der Boss ist auch noch zu dritt gut zu schaffen. Also keine Panik sondern konzentriert weitermachen. Wenn der Boss nun fällt, so habt ihr nur noch die Aufgabe die übriggebliebenen Drohnen aus dem Weg zu schaffen und euch eure Belohnung zu holen. Herzlichen Glückwunsch Raidepisode I habt ihr dann erfolgreich geschafft. Gebt die Quest noch während ihr auf der Station seit ab und beamt erst danach wieder auf euer Schiff. Kategorie:Raidepisoden